


Toi et moi ensemble

by Elerynna



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime se rend dans la chambre d'Hijikata car cela fait quelques jours qu'il n'en sort plus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toi et moi ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> Premier OS sur Hakuoki. Cela va faire a peu près un an que je l'ai écrit.

Alors que la première bataille fut finie, le Shinsengumi se reposait dans leur quartier général. Hijikata restait cependant dans sa chambre afin de travailler d'arrache-pied pour conduire le Shinsengumi jusqu’à la victoire. Alors qu’il est à sa table en train d’écrire, concentré, un son à la porte lui fit relever la tête. Autorisant la personne à entrer, il fut surpris de trouver devant lui Saitō. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui et s’installa en seiza face à son chef. Toshizō remarqua ses bandages au bras et fronça les sourcils.

― Je suis venu voir comment vous alliez. Chizuru nous a indiqué que vous n’étiez pas sorti de cette pièce depuis quelques jours.   
― Et tu es venu voir si j’allais bien ? Tu n’étais pas censé toi-même te reposer? Tu as été blessé Saitō.   
― Oui, mais je m’inquiète et je vais mieux, le rassura le jeune homme en souriant doucement.

Hijikata sourit faiblement en réponse. Décidément, après avoir inquiété la jeune femme, il alarmait maintenant ses hommes. Il posa son pinceau sur la table et se tourna complètement vers l’homme qui le regardait. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il aimait beaucoup Saitō qui venait toujours à son aide ou qui s’inquiétait pour lui, bien plus que les autres membres du Shinsengumi d’ailleurs. Les yeux violets de Saitō le scrutait intensément.

― Je vais bien Saitō, le rassura-t-il.  
― Vous n’en avez pourtant pas l’air. Vos cernes le montrent.

Hijikata passa ses doigts sous ses yeux comme pour les chasser. Voyant cela, Saitō se leva et s’installa près de lui. Dans son cœur, il ressentait beaucoup de peine de voir son chef aussi distant avec eux. Lui voulait le voir, l’entendre parler et même rire, comme il le faisait de temps en temps. Mais depuis qu’ils avaient quitté leurs anciens QG, tout avait changé. Prenant sur lui, Saitō leva une main et la posa sur la joue de son chef. Hijikata plongea son regard violet dans ceux de son subordonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine à mesure que Saitō caressait sa joue. C’était doux et contrastait avec l’homme qu’il voyait combattre fermement lors de leurs batailles

― Vous devriez dormir... murmura Saitō.  
― J’ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire.  
― Vous ferez du mauvais travail si vous ne vous reposez pas un minimum.

La voix de Saitō s’était faite plus catégorique même si elle restait douce. Hijikata leva son regard et observa l’homme devant lui. Ses cheveux glissaient sur son épaule, il aimait la façon qu’il avait de toujours les ramener vers l’avant. Ses yeux entre le bleu et le violet le regardaient gentiment, son visage dont ses très fins cachaient un grand courage. À ce moment-là, il sentit en lui une douce chaleur se répandre. Pris dans ses émotions, il ne se rendit pas compte qu’il s’approchait de plus en plus de Saitō. Celui-ci n’osait plus bouger, voyant son supérieur s’avancer vers lui.   
Hijikata ne s’aperçut pas qu’à présent il n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de Saitō et qu’ils se regardaient sans rien dire. Ce fut finalement Hajime qui ferma la distance pour poser ses lèvres sur celles qui le tentaient depuis son arrivée dans le Shinsengumi. 

― Hajime…  
― Chutttt…

Saitō l’embrassa à son tour en l’entourant de ses bras. Il espérait que cela continue, que Toshizō comprenne ses sentiments. Il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu’il sentit deux bras l’entourer et le coller contre le corps fin, mais puissant d’Hijikata. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, mais son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et il aimait sentir Saitō contre lui. D’un mouvement, ils basculèrent sur le sol et Saitō se retrouva sur Toshizō.

― Continue… murmura Hijikata en lui souriant.

Heureux, Hajime reprit ses baisers, osant glisser ses mains sur les flancs de son supérieur qui se laissait faire. Passant ses mains sous le kimono, ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau douce de l’homme sous lui. Un frisson parcourra le corps de Toshizō. Heureux, celui-ci fit basculer son amant sur le sol et s’installa à califourchon sur son corps pour plonger son regard dans le sien alors que ses doigts se glissaient dans la chevelure de Saitō.

― Hijikata-sama…  
― Pas de sama… juste toi et moi.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, conscient à présent de ce qui couvait en eux et qui venait d’être exprimé. Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent de tout leur souffle, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur respiration. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent finalement, Saitō leva une main et doucement détacha le lien qui retenait les cheveux de son amant. Ceux-ci glissèrent autour de son visage et il se mit à sourire.

― Tu es encore plus beau ainsi.

Toshizō sourit tendrement et refit le même geste à son compagnon qui se laissa faire. Ses cheveux torsadaient entre les doigts fins d’Hijikata qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants de joie et d’amour.  
Jamais les deux hommes n’auraient cru que cela arriverait. Ils se respectaient mutuellement, mais les choses avaient changé en seulement quelques minutes.

Hijikata se releva, aidant son amant à en faire de même et ils s’installèrent l’un près de l’autre en silence. Un silence confortable où seule leur respiration se faisait entendre dans la petite pièce. Saitō se sentait étrange, il aimait Toshizō depuis qu’il était arrivé, étant impressionné aussi bien par son physique que par ce qu’il était, ses talents au combat et sa sagesse. Il l’admirait secrètement. Et maintenant il était dans sa chambre, juste à côté de lui. 

― Cela fait longtemps que tu as ces sentiments pour moi ? demanda faiblement Hijikata qui triturait le bord de son haori.  
― Depuis mon arrivée au Shinsengumi.

Toshizō se tourna vers lui avec un regard surpris. Depuis si longtemps ? Et il n’avait jamais rien dit ? Lui n’aurait pas tenu aussi longtemps… quoique… à présent qu’il y réfléchissait un peu, il avait toujours apprécié Hajime, peut-être même plus que les autres.   
Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres ce qui fit sursauter le jeune homme qui ne l’avait jamais entendu rire ainsi.

― Qu’y a-t-il ?  
― Je viens de me rendre compte que… je t’apprécie beaucoup, mais qu’en fait, je t’aimais depuis tout ce temps également. Je me trouve vraiment stupide de ne l’avoir compris que maintenant.  
― C’est… vrai ?  
― Oui.

Toshizō se tourna vers son amant et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. C’était tellement rare qu’il se lâche ainsi et Hajime en fut sincèrement heureux. Hijikata posa sa tête le torse de Saitō et ferma les yeux lorsqu’il senti ses doigts venir caresser ses cheveux et sa joue. Jamais il n’avait eu de relation avec quelqu’un, se contentant d’assouvir ses désirs avec des relations d’un soir. Mais maintenant c’était totalement différent et il le savait. Pourtant, la peur d’entamer cette relation avec Saitō lui vrillait l’estomac. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait lors des combats ? Et s’il mourait parce qu’il l’avait envoyé loin de lui ? Un frisson le traversa et surprit Saitō qui le releva pour le placer face à lui.

― Qu’y a-t-il ? s’inquiéta Saitō.  
― Je ne t’enverrais plus aussi loin. Je…  
― Je suis un Capitaine, Toshi, tu ne peux pas faire cela.   
― Je sais… soupira Hijikata qui se laissa tomber contre son amant. Pourtant je n’en ai aucune envie…

Tous deux savaient que tout pouvait arriver sur le champ de bataille, mais ni l’un ni l’autre ne voulait en parler pour l’instant. 

― Profitons du temps que l’on a pour nous Hajime.

Le fait que son amant l’appelle par son prénom lui fit plaisir et il l’attira près de lui pour l’embrasser amoureusement. Oh oui, il allait en profiter. Et dès maintenant même.   
Hijikata s’installa correctement quand il sentit Hajime le prendre dans ses bras pour l’embrasser passionnément. Leur désir augmentait à chaque nouveau baiser, chaque nouvelle caresse. Bientôt, la pièce fut remplie de soupir de désir et de halètement.   
Chizuru qui voulut voir comment se portait Hijikata rougit furieusement en entendant ce qu’il se passait dans la pièce derrière la porte. Se relevant brusquement elle se mit à courir loin de la pièce. En chemin elle croisa Heisuke qui l’arrêta.

― Chizuru, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?  
― Euh… rien, mais… n’allez pas voir Hijikata-san… il est… occupé !

La jeune femme se remit à courir, cachant ses larmes. Elle venait de perdre la seule personne qu’elle désirait à ses côtés. Après tout, est-ce qu’il l’aurait vu comme cela ? Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus le savoir, mais espérait simplement qu’il soit heureux.  
Dans la chambre, Hijikata tenait fermement Saitō contre lui. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le futon, la couverture recouvrant leur nudité. Saitō dessinait avec son doigt sur le torse de son amant tout en écoutant sa respiration. Cela avait été un moment inoubliable. Il avait découvert un Toshizō aimant et tendre avec lui. C’était totalement à l’opposé de ce qu’il voyait habituellement. 

― Je n’ai pas envie de quitter cette chambre, murmura Toshizō en serrant un peu plus le corps d’Hajime contre lui.  
― Alors, restons là pour l’instant, je t’avoue que je n’ai pas envie de partir non plus. Nous avons quelques jours de calme, profitons-en.  
― Oui, mais nous devrons tout de même aller nous restaurer.

Saitō se releva pour regarder son amant et lui offrir un doux baiser.

― En parlant de se restaurer… J’ai faim !

Toshizō éclata de rire et se leva pour ensuite aider son compagnon à en faire autant. Alors qu’ils se rhabillaient, Toshizō rétorqua.

― Allons manger ! Je ne voudrais pas t’empêcher de te nourrir.

Saitō fronça les sourcils, mais ne put le faire bien longtemps, car Hijikata s’approcha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa ensuite derrière lui et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer un peu. Saitō voulut les attacher, mais Toshizō l’en empêcha.

― Non, laisse-les lâcher, s’il te plait.

Hajime acquiesça et les laissa glisser sur ses épaules. Hijikata ne perdit rien de ses gestes et ne put s’empêcher de l’entourer à nouveau de ses bras. Il voulait le garder juste pour lui, rien qu’à lui et tout le temps. Alors qu’il allait parler, un son retentit. Saitō rougit furieusement et Toshizō se retint d’éclater de rire, se contentant de lui offrir un sourire taquin.

― Effectivement, il est tant d’aller manger !

Saitō fut vexé et s’en alla vers la porte sans prêter attention à Toshizō qui le suivait en riant. Ce dernier se calma lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur l’engawa et stoppa son amant.

― Je suis désolé Hajime, je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais c’est tellement rare de te voir ainsi.  
― Je suis humain, je faisais simplement en sorte que l’on ne me remarque pas.   
― Moi je t’ai remarqué dès que je t’ai vu arriver.

La voix de Toshizō était douce à ses oreilles et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Ils se mirent en marche l’un à côté de l’autre, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pourtant lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la salle pour manger, tout le monde les regardait. N’y prêtant pas attention Saitō alla s’installer à sa place et Hijikata au bout de la table près d’Okita et Heisuke. Alors qu’il commençait à manger, Hijikata se rendit compte des regards qui se posaient sur lui, mais aussi sur Saitō. Heisuke n’en pouvant plus de les voir ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

― C’est vrai que vous êtes ensemble ?

Saitō failli s’étouffer et foudroya du regard le jeune homme qui se tassa un peu sous les regards de tous. Entre les regards surpris d’Hijikata et Saitō et les regards mauvais que lui jetaient ses amis, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant, il continua un peu plus faiblement.

― Bah quoi… Vous ne dites rien et tout le monde se pose des questions alors je le fais à leur place !   
― Rien qui te regarde Heisuke, répondit sombrement Hijikata qui croisa furtivement le regard de son amant.  
― Moi je suis sûr du contraire !! Oh puis merde ! Toute façon vous faite ce que vous voulez.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu’il se retrouva avec le katana d’Hajime sur la gorge. Tous furent surpris par le geste de leur ami qui généralement réussissait à se contenir un minimum. 

― Calme-toi Saitō, s’écria Okita qui se leva pour poser sa main sur celle de son ami qui tenait le katana.  
― Cela ne sert à rien de s’énerver autant, continua Harada. 

Okita remarqua alors que Saitō n’avait posé que le mune1 sur la gorge du gamin. D’un regard, il fit bouger Saitō qui rangea son katana, non sans envoyer un regard froid à Heisuke qui déglutit péniblement. Le plus jeune du groupe comprit alors pourquoi tout le monde redoutait Saitō. Il ne l’avait pas vu arriver et n’avait pas senti la lame avant qu’il n’en aperçoive la brillance.   
Chizuru s’en voulut d’avoir parlé, mais n’avait pas pu se taire devant les regards que lui avait lancés tout le monde.   
Hijikata se leva et déclara sombrement alors qu’il voyait son amant se réinstaller à sa place.

― Je vois que vous le savez déjà alors autant vous le confirmer. Oui, Hajime et moi avons une relation. Si l’un d’entre vous a quelque chose à dire, qu’il le face maintenant avant d’avoir la lame d’Hajime sous sa gorge une nouvelle fois.

Quand il avait prononcé ses mots, Toshizō avait regardé Heisuke qui rougissait à vue d’œil.

― En fait, il n’y a rien à dire, on est simplement content pour vous, déclara en souriant Harada, pour détendre l’atmosphère.   
― Au moins, on sait que Saitō prendra soin de toi. On ne dirait pas, mais il a un cœur tendre !

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Saitō qui se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Hijikata soupira et regarda toute l’assemblée. 

― S'il vous plait, arrêtez. Vous savez comment est Hajime, alors inutile d’en rajouter une couche. Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sur notre relation, sinon vous aurez droit à des corvées.

Toshizō se leva pour aller rejoindre son amant qui s’apprêtait à quitter le QG. Il l’arrêta et se posta devant lui.

― Je suis désolé, mais je devais leur dire. Tu n’aurais pas supporté d’entendre leur pique plus longtemps. Et la prochaine fois, je t’interdis d’utiliser ton katana.   
― Désolé.  
― Ce n’est rien, viens, rentrons.  
― La ronde…  
― Attendra. Harada prendra ton tour. Viens.

Hijikata le força à venir avec lui dans sa chambre. Il connaissait son amant et savait que même s’il ne le montrait pas, il était affecté par le regard des autres membres du Shinsengumi. Ce n’est que plus tard que Saitō réussit à se détendre alors que Toshizō lui massait tendrement les épaules. 

― J’ai vu le regard de Yukimura-kun.

Hijikata se releva à cette phrase. Surtout au ton qu’Hajime avait mis pour la prononcer. Le retournant il croisa son regard triste. 

― C'est-à-dire ?  
― Elle tient à toi et certainement plus qu’on ne le pense.  
― Et moi je tiens à toi, Hajime.   
― Pourtant…  
― Rien du tout. J’aime beaucoup Chizuru-kun, mais je la vois plus comme une petite sœur, pas comme une potentielle petite-amie.

Voyant les inquiétudes de son amant, Toshizō l’attira à lui et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe. Il savait que derrière ce guerrier se cachait un homme tendre et aimant. Il le garda contre lui jusqu’à ce que ses peurs s’en aillent et ce n’est que lorsqu’il le sentit un peu plus lourd qu’il comprit que Saitō s’était endormi dans ses bras. Il le coucha doucement et le regarda dormir. Il était réellement attirant, dormant paisiblement, ses traits s’étaient relâchés et un doux visage apparut. Toshizō se coucha près de lui et l’attira de son bras.   
Maintenant tout ce qu’il espérait c’est que sa relation se passe le mieux possible et qu’ils puissent profiter l’un de l’autre autant qu’ils le voudraient.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous en avez pensez quoi ?


End file.
